Secuestro
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: Aviso : Contiene mucho spoilers. Quien no haya visto la serie por favor que no lea. Aqui va el primer capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

Fue un jarro de agua fría recibir la noticia cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente de una noche de fiesta. El principal acusado de Sandbrock había sido puesto en libertad por buena conducta. Alec Hardy estaba tan enfurecido que tiró al suelo la taza de café que acababa de hacerse para despertarse ya que había dormido muy poco y tenía un montón de faena pendiente que no podía esperar más. Desde hacía unos meses se había puesto a trabajar como detective Free Lance ya que debido a sus problemas de corazón, estuvo a punto de morir dos veces mientras trabajaba en el pueblo de Broadchurch, le habían echado de la Policia por ello, no sin antes darle las gracias por descubrir quién era el asesino de Dani Latimer. Resulto ser el marido de su compañera la Sargento Elie Miller. Fue un shock terrible para ambos cuando lo supieron. El, debido a sus problemas de salud tuvo que dejar de trabajar una temporada y ella irse del pueblo. Tardó un instante en calmarse pero ardía por dentro. Como podía ser que le habían soltado. Había conseguido que por fin fuese arrestado y puesto entre rejas. ¿Qué había pasado para que lo soltaran de nuevo? Llamó a sus antiguos compañeros que le dijeron que acogiéndose a la nueva ley 1346 no tuvieron más remedio que soltarlo aún sabiendo lo que había hecho.

-¿Pero os dais cuenta de quien acabáis de soltar? Dijo Hardy a su interlocutor

-Sí pero no hemos podido hacer otra cosa, su abogado tenía todo para ello.

-No quiero saber nada, todo eso me da igual, si le pasa algo a quien sea porque lo habéis soltado será culpa vuestra. Adiós. Colgó el teléfono y dando un golpe en la papelera se puso su abrigo para salir cuando sonó de nuevo.

Al otro lado una voz que le era vagamente familiar.

-Tienes unos amigos en la policía muy persuasivos, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué quieres? Reconociendo quien le hablaba

- Escucha a ver si la reconoces

-Papa dijo una voz temblorosa

- Alice, cariño... Se le vino el mundo encima. El, Alec Hardy, el policia que no mostraba a nadie sus sentimientos , recibía la peor de las noticias.

-Pa…

-¿quieres ver tu hijita viva?, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Si le haces algo a mi hija te mato. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero?

-Jajaja dinero no, quiero que retires absolutamente todos los cargos en mi contra, que este limpio de todo.

Estuvo un rato sin contestar y finalmente

-De acuerdo. ¿Donde y cuando quieres que nos veamos?

-Ya te avisaré. Ah un consejo, lo digo por tu bien y el de tu hija. No avises a nadie de tus colegas en el cuerpo.

No le dío tiempo contestar ya habían colgado. Abrió la cartera donde tenía la foto de su hija. ¿Porqué? Llamó a Elie Miller con quien había quedado para decirle que no se encontraba nada bien y que necesitaba estar solo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada

-Entonces si no te pasa nada, ¿Porqué no quedamos?

-Porque hay un partido de fútbol y quiero verlo

-Pero si es un deporte que detestas. Alec…

-Ah no me llames Alec, que sabes que no me gusta. Ya pues mira ahora me gusta y voy a ver el partido. Además juega Escocia.

- Si ya claro. Hardy que te conozco. Te pasa algo y no me lo puedes contar.

No contesto, no podía contestar.

-Adios Miller y colgó.

Unos instantes más tarde llamaban a su puerta. Fue a abrir y se encontró de frente con su compañera la Sargento Miller

-¿Porqué has venido?

-Porque a ti te pasa algo y lo sé. Además mientes muy mal. No tienes tele y hoy no hay partido de fútbol.

- Tienes razón te he mentido pero porqué no podía hacer de otra manera. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo Elie. Era la primera vez en meses que la llamaba por su nombre

- Cuenta, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Has visto la noticia sobre SandBrock?

-Si claro, quien no la ha visto.

-Pues el muy cabrón no ha tardado mucho en hacer de las suyas

-¿y?

- Tiene a mi hija y si no retiro todos los cargos contra él, si no hago que esté limpio de todo, la mata. Y claro me ha dicho que nada de eso a los colegas de la policía. Malditos colegas. ¿Ahora entiendes porqué estoy en este estado?

-Si claro. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- No sé, tengo que buscar algo. Es mi hija y son también los hijos de varias familias. ¿Cómo se van a quedar cuando sepan que para salvar a su hija el famoso ex Detective Inspector de la policía ha anulado todos los cargos y limpiado el nombre del asesino de sus hijos. Y como me quedo yo sabiendo que tiene a mi hija.

- Encontraremos algo.

-Pero si tú estás de baja indefinida por depresión después de lo de tu ex marido.

-Pediré el alta. Además ya estoy cansada de estar en casa, me aburro. Necesito movimiento, cambiar de aires.

-¿Lo has vuelto a ver?

-Lo vi solo una vez para que me firmara los papeles del divorcio y desde entonces nada. No quiero saber nada de él. Para mí ha desaparecido de mi vida. Y tú quitando lo que te acaba de pasar que ya es muy gordo, ¿cómo estás?

-Estoy yo y mi marca pasos controlando que mi corazón no falle de nuevo. Y menos mal porque con lo de hoy ya es el colmo. Elie, gracias por venir.

- No hay de qué. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y no venir a ver que te pasaba. Te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudarte a recuperar a tu hija. ¿Has hablado con tu ex mujer?

- No, además recuerda que ella está en la policía. No puedo contactar con nadie de ahí. Y contigo tampoco.

-Ya pero oficialmente yo igual que tu ya no estoy trabajando. Bueno tranquilízate que encontraremos una solución como sea.

-Si claro es fácil tranquilizarme. Yo aquí hablando como si nada mientras este hijo de puta tiene a mi hija. Estoy cansado muy cansado dijo poniéndose a llorar. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que acabaría llorando delante de Elie. Ella no dijo nada, y le dejó llorando lo que hiciera falta.

- Lo siento

- ¿Estás mejor?

-No, pero no he podido evitarlo. Tensión acumulada desde ayer por la mañana. ¿Debo tener cara de idiota, no?

-No, no la tienes y no pasa nada. Y si necesitas llorar mas hazlo.

-ya pero delante de ti como que…

-Eres tonto de verdad. Sonrío a Elie y se fue a por una cerveza.

-Toma

-Gracias

-No, gracias a ti por venir. ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche?

-Si, quieres si.

-Si por favor.

-Vale

-Elie, dame un abrazo.

¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído. Dame un abrazo. No te pido nada mas, solo te pido un abrazo.

-Es que me sorprende que me pidas un abrazo.

-Ya y a mi me sorprende pedírtelo. Perdona. Elie le abrazó y sintió contra ella el corazón del escocés que latía una velocidad incontrolada. Se asustó

-Alec, estás temblando.

-Ya, lo sé. Elie, no me dejes.

-¿Qué pasa? Me pides un abrazo, me pides que no te deje. ¿Qué quieres?

-Si te refieres a si quiero acostarme contigo, no. Solo quiero una amiga que se quede conmigo esta noche. Que manía de pensar que porque te pido de quedarte es obligatoriamente para follar contigo. No Elie, lo siento pero no tengo ganas y si tuviera ganas no creo que sea el momento mas oportuno para ello. Además dudo mucho que tu quieras acabar en la misma cama que un borde y gruñon como yo.

-Vale Hardy. Creo que es mejor que ambos nos vayamos a dormir dijo un poco enfadada

-Si. Buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana.

-Buenas noches.


	2. Chapter 2

Llamaron a la puerta, Alec Hardy se levantó de su cama, había dormido muy mal, en realidad no había dormido nada, y fue a abrir. Encontró en el suelo un sobre a su nombre. Lo abrió y vio dentro un mechón de pelo y un mensaje que ponía: Es de tu hija. Cuando me traigas mi dossier completamente en blanco, seguiré con las instrucciones. Arréglatelas como quieras pero nada de eso a la policía. ¿Qué iba hacer para salvar a su hija? ¿Y si tenía un plan para ello debía hablarlo con Elie, ver que pensaba ella. Pronto lo sabría.

-Miller, estás despierta

-Si dime Alec

-No me llames así. ¿Puedes venir? necesito hablar contigo

-A sus órdenes Inspector

-Y deja ya de decir eso

-Siempre tan amable. No cambiaras nunca. ¿No puedes ser de vez en cuando sonriente, amable, cariñoso, simpático? Ya sé que han secuestrado a tu hija pero mira yo no tengo la culpa. Lo siento pero es así. Intento por todos los medios ayudarte, hago lo que tú me pides y a cambio el señorito se enfada porque le llamo por su nombre.

-Perdona dijo mirando al suelo. -Mira eso tendiéndole el sobre.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? dijo Elie después de leer el mensaje

-Había pensado introducirme en los juzgados de Sandbrock y cambiar el dosier pero...

-Estás completamente loco de remate. ¿Te imaginas lo que es hacer eso?

-Si por eso necesito tu ayuda o más bien la ayuda de tu hijo. ¿Es experto en informática, no?

-Por encima de mi cadaver. A mi hijo no lo metes en eso. Lo digo yo. Habla con la policía.

-No puedo.

-Eres experto en encontrar la manera de hacerlo y ahora no puedes.

-Si te digo la verdad no sé qué hacer y por primera vez tengo miedo.

-Alec, te prometo que encontraremos algo para salvar a tu hija y que este hijo de puta se pudra entre rejas el resto de su vida sin poder salir de la cárcel.

-¡Ya sé!

-¿Qué?

-Tu querido sobrino periodista Olly.

-¿Y como piensas que nos va ayudar?

-Muy facil. Su querida amiga Karen que bastante me fastidio la vida con el maldito caso Sandbrock hasta que conté lo que realmente pasó, me lo debe. Habla con ellos, haz como quieras, que no te hagan muchas preguntas pero que te consigan una copia en blanco del dossier. Y ojo nada de eso en la prensa.

-Alec Hardy y sus famosos planes. Pensaba que te llevabas bien con Karen, que te gustaba. -Es una mujer interesante pero es periodista y no me gustan los periodistas.

-Ya pero mira por donde le estás pidiendo ayuda a una.

-Si. Lo sé

-Van a hacerme preguntas.

-Que pregunten. Hazte la loca. Invéntate algo. Usa tu cabeza para algo más que para replicar a cada vez que digo algo.

Elie no pudo mas, cogió su bolso y mirando a Hardy, se levanto y salió de la casa.

-Eres cruel, ¿Lo sabes?

No contesto porque sabía que tenía razón. Pasó el resto de la mañana esperando que Elie llamara a la puerta pero nada. Por la tarde igual. Pensó en llamarla y disculparse pero no lo hizo. Era algo que le costaba mucho. Cuando ya estaba a punto de irse a dormir, no había hecho nada, no podía, llamaron de nuevo a la puerta. Fue a abrir y se encontró de frente con Elie, su sobrino Olly y la periodista Karen.

-Buenas noches Alec.

- Buenas. Y se fue a la cocina por una cafetera de café seguido de Elie

-¿Te ayudo?

-No, no hace falta. Me las arreglo yo solo.

-Ya bueno. ¿Veo que no te has calmado?

-No

-Ya.

-Gracias por volver de todos modos.

-De nada. No es que me apeteciera mucho pero aunque no lo quieras entender soy tu amiga y me preocupo por ti.

-Lo sé Elie. Perdóname, me he portado fatal contigo esta mañana dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-No pasa nada, sé que no estás para bromas ni nada de eso. Así que hagamos como que no ha pasado nada.

-¿Qué les has contado?

-Nada. Cuéntalo tú. Cogieron las tazas y la cafetera y salieron al salón.

Alec después de contarles toda la historia, les pregunto:

-¿Podéis ayudarme?

-Karen es experta en usar de sus encantos para conseguir algo

-Dímelo a mi tia Elie

-Y bien que te gusta. Hasta ahora no te has quejado, dijo la periodista.

-¿Bueno vais a poder ayudarme o no?

-Lo vamos a intentar pero no te prometemos nada. Espera.

Entonces Karen hizo una llamada.

-Buenas noches. James, siento molestarte a esta hora pero necesito urgentemente, es para mi sobrino, que me entregues una copia del dossier del asesino de Sandbrock, el que acabáis de soltar hace dos días.

-Y para que lo necesita dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo necesita para una tesis sobre derecho criminalista y la tiene mañana. No te puedo decir más. ¿Me lo puedes mandar por mail a mi iPhone?

-No solo me pides esto hoy para mañana pero encima que me introduzca en los archivos informáticos de la comisaria. ¿Sabes que está prohibido?

-Lo sé. Por favor por los viejos tiempos. Pasaron unos minutos

-Dame un par de horas.

-Gracias, te debo una.

-Eres tremenda. Me dejas que no sé qué decir dijo Alec Hardy

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido viniendo de ti. –Periodismo de investigación como quien dice.

-¿E investigar es llevarte al primer policía que te cruzas a la cama?

-Ahora la que alucina soy yo. Pero no creas que me he llevado tantos como te imaginas. Solo cuando lo he necesitado. Ahora mismo me interesa uno, dijo mirando fijamente a Hardy que le devolvió la mirada.

Elie y su sobrino se miraban como no sabiendo que decir. Hubo un silencio bastante largo.

-Ya lo tengo. Aquí tienes el informe.

-A ver. Mándamelo a mi correo.-Gracias Karen dándole un beso en toda la boca. Gracias gracias gracias.

-De nada. ¡Qué efusivo! ¿Te sirve?

-Si perfecto. Ahora unos cuantos cambios y listo. Unos minutos mas tarde y despues de unos cuantos clics.

- ¿Te has introducido en el ordenador de la policía? ¿Y si te descubren?

-Imposible. Tengo mis trucos. Solo necesitaba que alguien de dentro me mandara el archivo.

Un par de horas más tarde recibió otra llamada.

-Su amiga la periodista es muy buena.

-¿Ahora qué quieres? Tu dossier está limpio.

-Dile a la sargento Miller que no se le ocurra meter su nariz en esto. Que a ella también podría pasarle algo. ¿Entendido?

No contesto. Lo había entendido perfectamente.

-Mañana recibirás otro sobre con instrucciones para depositar lo que necesito y donde encontrar a tu hija. Por cierto es tan encantadora como tú.

- Que te…

-Gracias. Tan educado como siempre. Y colgó.

-¿Estás bien?

-No, no estoy nada bien. ¿Y porqué todos me preguntáis si estoy bien y me miráis como si fuera un animal de feria?

Todos se miraron y no contestaron.

-Olly y yo nos vamos a casa, ¿te vienes Karen?

-Si, espérame en el coche, ahora vengo.

Elie salió de casa Alec con su sobrino.

-Karen, gracias. Eres una gran periodista

-Y tu un gran detective. Y lo digo en serio. Ah y gracias por el beso.

-De nada ¿Quieres otro?

-Me están esperando.

-Pues diles que te quedas.

-¿Tú crees que es bueno que me quede?

-No sé ¿En que estás pensando?

-En nada. Ya tardas en pedirme que me quede.

-Quédate. Así limamos asperezas. No hemos tenido una relación muy buena.

-Ya, desde luego. Ahora vuelvo.

Salió para avisar a Elie que no volvía con ellos, que se quedaba.

-Gracias por quedarte. Sabes necesitaba que Elie se fuera y se llevara a su sobrino. No me puedo creer que tu y el.

-Digamos que nos hacemos favores.

-Si, y a ti hacer favores te encanta.

Se acerco y le plantó un beso metiéndole la lengua que dejo a Alec Hardy temblando.

-¿Qué?

-Bien, bien devolviéndoselo.

-Empezamos bien

- Si, mejor de lo esperado...


	3. Chapter 3

Acababan de llamar. Alec Hardy se levantó dejando a Karen en la cama. Había pasado la noche con ella cuando unas horas antes apenas se hablaban. Nunca le habían caído bien los periodistas y menos aún las periodistas como Karen. Y ahí la tenía. Abrió y encontró en el suelo otro sobre idéntico a los dos anteriores. Dentro había un mapa con una dirección donde estaba escrito Aquí a las 12 y ven solo. Volvió a la habitación y se acostó de nuevo con Karen a su lado que seguía durmiendo. Tenía unas cuantas horas y su plan ya lo tenía más que elaborado. No solo iba a recuperar a su hija pero iba a poner definitivamente a este mal nacido entre rejas.

-¡Alec!

-¡Hola Karen!

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

-No, solo un momento. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien.

-vale

-Si, bien

- Bueno voy a comer algo que tengo hambre. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse de nuevo Karen lo cogió por la cintura diciéndole:

-Alec, eres el hombre más raro, más gruñón, mas borde que conozco y te lo digo con todo el cariño que puede que llegue a tenerte y sin embargo esta noche me has hecho vivir algo que no había vivido en años.

-Gracias por lo de borde pero me tomaré lo que me has dicho como un cumplido.

-De nada. Bueno,¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Bien, muy bien. Ya lo verás. No digo más... En realidad no lo llevaba nada bien pero mintió a la periodista para no alarmarla.

-Estoy impaciente.

-Te puedes quedar si quieres mientras estoy fuera.

-¿No puedo acompañarte?

-No, lo siento pero no puedes. Te prometo que si todo sale bien tendrás la exclusiva para una entrevista mía con todo lujo de detalles.

-¿Alec?

-¿Qué?

-¿tienes miedo?

-Mucho. Si fuera otra persona la que está involucrada te diría que no, pero al ser mi hija, si. Espero que todo salga bien porque si no, no sé que hago. Esta vez no podía ocultar que estaba asustado.

-Llámame en cuando puedas. Y todo va salir bien. Estoy convencida.

-Me voy. Dame un abrazo.

-Si. Vete ya

Una hora más tarde llegaba al lugar indicado, un parque al norte de la ciudad donde se podían ver familias paseando con sus niños. Salió del coche y se acerco al punto exacto donde tenía que recuperar a su hija. Espero varios minutos, cada 10 segundos miraba su reloj. Espero así una media hora cuando a lo lejos vio aparecer una silueta y la reconoció. No venía sola, estaba acompañada del hijo de puta al cual quería ver entre rejas y que le estaba retorciendo el brazo. Llegando a casi unos 50 metros le gritó:

-Mándame la prueba de que estoy limpio. Déjala en el suelo.

-Entrégame a mi hija

-Cuando me des la prueba.

-Cuando me entregues a mi hija.

-No puedes no dármela.

-Sabes tengo mucha paciencia.

-¡Jajajajaja !Qué pena que nadie de sus amiguitos te vea ahora mismo. Pobre Alec Hardy que siempre que piensa que vive sus 15 minutos de gloria acaba mal. Mira que padre tienes. Igual que tú.

Alec Hardy se avanzó unos metros y depositó en el suelo lo que el asesino de Sandbrok le había pedido. Y esperó. Un minuto, nada, dos minutos, nada, tres minutos nada, cuatro minutos, nada. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Su chaleco antibalas le pesaba una tonelada. Tenía a su hija a 20 metros de él y no podía hacer nada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Eso lo había previsto desde luego. Había trabajado a menudo en casos así. Y cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido su hija avanzó hacía el. También lo hacían sus amigos policías con los cuales había contactado mediante mensajes codificados. Se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta estar a unos 10 metros del secuestrador.

Cuando tuvo a su hija ya cerca y sabiendo que al menos ella estaba fuera de peligro se acerco y dándole un abrazo muy fuerte le dijo

-Ahora estoy contigo, métete en el coche

-Papa ten cuidado

-Si.

Cuando estaba ya a salvo, se fue acercando al individuo que no se percataba que estaba siendo grabado y vigilado desde su llegada.

-Qué patético eres. ¿Pensabas que te ibas a salir con la tuya? Que Alec Hardy y su corazón enfermo iban a dejar que te fueras de rositas. No, claro que no. Eres tan idiota que eliges como lugar para devolverme a mi hija, un parque. Pues mira bien a tu alrededor. Ves a toda esta gente que va paseando tranquilamente con sus bebes, todos son policías, amigos míos que han visto toda la escena. Ah y tengo a unos cuantos subidos en las azoteas grabándote con cámara y tienen inmortalizado el momento. Eres famoso, ¿te das cuenta? Vas a ser la estrella de la cárcel. En la policía tenemos unos cuantas maneras de contactar entre nosotros sin que nadie lo sepa. Oh pobrecito no lo sabías. ¿Que pena!

- Cállate.

-¡No! ¿Sabes qué? Estoy disfrutando no te lo puedes imaginar como de este momento. Ese sí que es mi momento de gloria.

-¡Te callas ya de una puta vez!

-A mí nadie me da órdenes y menos aún un cabrón como tú.

El hombre ya no podía escapar. Tenía a 2 policías a 5 metros apuntándole con una pistola y unos cuantos más diseminados por el parque. Pero sobretodo a Alec Hardy disfrutando de su venganza. El Inspector había ganado. Una vez las esposas puestas, se le quedó mirando con cara de loco poseído.

-No me asustas. No sabes las ganas que tengo de partirte la cara ahora mismo le dijo, mirándole a los ojos y sin bajar la mirada. Siguió fijando al asesino de Sandbrock que bajando la mirada, ya que no podía aguantar la suya, le contestó :

-Hazlo, adelante.

-No, que tienes demasiadas ganas. Además paso de ensuciarme las manos en tu cara asquerosa. Deberías mirarte alguna vez en un espejo. Voy hacer que en la cárcel tapicen tu celda de espejos, para que cada mañana al levantarte veas el cabronazo que eres día tras día.

Dejó que se lo llevaran y se fue corriendo al coche a abrazar a su hija.

-Ya no pasa nada, ya no te va hacer nada. Estoy aquí.

-He tenido mucho miedo, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé y yo también.

Se iba acercando una silueta a lo lejos. Reconoció a su compañera Elie Miller. Salió del coche y corrió hacía ella.

-Elie, eres la mejor compañera y amiga que tengo. Gracias por estar a mi lado, por ayudarme, por darme patadas en el culo cuando las necesitaba y por ser mi ayudante en la sombra.

-Alec, eres el policía más increíble que conozco. Jamás hubiera imaginado que habías elaborado un plan como este. Y menos aún que yo iba ser la principal colaboradora.

-Y que bien lo has hecho. Te debo una y unas cuantas más. Hoy no ni mañana ni pasado porque me tomo dos días para estar con mi hija pero la semana que viene te invito a cenar a donde quieras y te dejo que me llames Alec.

-Vale Hardy dijo la sargento riéndose.

-Perdona Miller. Cogió su móvil y mandó un mensaje a Karen donde le decía que había salido todo bien y que ahora la veía. Karen le contesto que se iba a su casa y que lo vería el lunes para comer.

- Nos vemos. Cuídate

-Tu también.

Se subió al coche y se fue hasta su casa con su hija.

-La casa no es muy grande pero vas a tener una habitación para ti.

-Gracias papa. Eres un gran policía.

Tenían mucho que contarse. Iban a tener todo el fin de semana para hacerlo. Y así fue.

El lunes siguiente entró en una cafetería donde había quedado con Karen. Le dio un beso en la boca y se sentó en frente de ella.

-¿Qué tal?

-¿Qué tal tu?

-Bien, vuelvo a tener una hija.

-Me alegro.

-¿Y, tu?

- Estupendamente bien. Me han nombrado redactora jefe de la sección criminalista.

-Te lo mereces. Eres muy buena.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-completamente. Por cierto me gustaría volver a verte fuera de lo que es el trabajo.

-¿Me estás pidiendo salir?

-No, ¿tu que crees?

-¿Y va funcionar?

-Si no probamos no lo sabremos. Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo si tu también lo estás. ¿Que me dices?

-Vale pero primero me debes una exclusiva. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí. Ahora tengo que dejarte pero considérate socia mía no solo en la cama a partir de ahora.

Karen sonrió y lo dejo marcharse. Tremendo Alec Hardy.


End file.
